With the advancement of electronic technology, electronic products have become an indispensable part of people's daily lives. The electronic products such as communication products allow interactive information exchange between people every day. Most common among electronic communication products is the phase-locked circuit device. However, various factors such as temperature in the process and in the environment may cause an oscillator circuit to generate frequency drift. The conventional phase-locked circuit does not have an automatic calibration function, so that it cannot calibrate the frequency drift. In order to solve the above frequency drift problem, it is necessary to set a frequency range and perform frequency calibration by using an additional machine in the process. Even if a higher resolution is required the number of control bits would need to be increased, resulting in a higher cost. The conventional phase-locked circuit is inconvenient to be used and has poor calibration efficiency.